ai no uta - Wonkyu
by aiiukiu
Summary: sebuah kisah cinta seorang penyanyi dengan seorang gadis biasa yang di tuangkan dalam lagu cinta, ai no uta by Greeeen
1. Chapter 1

Ai No Uta - wonkyu

Title : ai no uta – lagu cinta

Author : aiiukiu

Cast :Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (GS) and anymore

Rate :T

Inspired : [AI NO UTA – Greeeen]

Disclaimer: pemilik asli ff aneh ini adalah diriku sendiri, pemilik lagu adalah j-pop Greeeen dan pemilik cast adalah mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, Gender Switch, membosankan, aneh bin abal. **Jika ngga suka ama pair ini (wonkyu GS) sangat diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan ff ini, sankyu ^^ **

setelah mendengarkan dan memahami lagu ini, jadi lahir ff abal ku…

**Happy Reading All **

**nb: Di ingat tanggal yang tertera yaa..**

_WonKyu Gender switch_

_..._

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat mengejutkan dan membuat ku selalu tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingatnya. Malam di mana dia menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya dan mengatakan kalimat sakral atas nama cinta di depan semua orang yang hadir saat konser. Dan konser itu sekaligus konser terakhirnya sebagai penyanyi professional…

**Tokyo, Nov 29, 2008**

"_Dalam pergantian musim ini, dan di malam yang dingin ini… saya, sungguh berterimakasih kepada kalian semua, agensi Elf, yang telah membantuku hingga menjadi penyanyi sukses dan terkenal, Manajer hyung yang selalu mengingatkan ku dan selalu mengurusku, dan tak lupa untuk kalian para fans, Siwonest yang selalu memberikan ku dukungan, kepercayaan dan semangat hingga aku berada di sini sekarang. Di Konserku yang terakhir kali ini, perkenankan ku untuk menyanyikan sebuah single terbaru dan terakhirku … Ai no Uta…"_

**'nee, daisuki na kimi he' warawa naide kiite kure**

'**aishiteru' danante kusa ikedone**

**Dakedo kono kotoba igai tsutaeru koto ga dekinai**

**Hora ne! mata baka nishite waratta yone**

**Kimi no eran da michi wa koko ne yokatta no ka**

**Nante wakaranai kedo...**

**Kepada Yang Tercinta,****Ku Mohon Jangan Tertawa, Akankah Kamu Mendengarkanku?****  
****Aku Tahu 'Aku Mencintaimu' Hanyalah Sebuah Klise..****  
****Namun Hanya Kata-kata Itulah Yang Dapat Ku Ucapkan Padamu..****  
****Dan Kamu Anggap Itu Sebuah Canda dan Tertawa Lagi..**

**Apakah Kamu Bahagia Karena Telah Memilihku..?****  
****Aku Tidak Tahu Mengenai Hal Itu..**

aiiukiu - aiiukiu

**Tokyo, Marc 2, 2007**

**Siwon POV**

"_Siwon-ah, sudah appa katakan kalau kamu tidak appa perolehkan menjadi artis! Memangnya kamu bisa menjamin kalo pekerjaan macam itu menjadikanmu orang sukses eoh? Lalu kenapa kamu capek-capek mengambil study di Tokyo kalo akhirnya jadi artis? Ingat Siwon-ah kau ini pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan appa, jika kau tidak mau, lalu gimana nasib perusahan yang appa bangun dengan susah payah itu?" _

Selalu seperti ini ketika aku memberikn kabar pada orang rumah. Huh padahal aku ingin bilang kalo aku berniat berhenti menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Appa, dengarkan dulu, justru itu yang akan aku katakana pada appa!" kata ku pada appa.

"_Kenapa? Kau menerima jabatan menggantikan appa?"_

"Ne.. Appa"

"_Sungguh? Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Segeralah tinggalkan karir tidak jelasmu itu dan kembalilah ke Seoul… setelah itu appa akan menjodohkan mu! Dengan begitu appa dan umma mu akan hidup dengan tenang."_

"Masalah perjodohan, aku menolaknya appa!"

"_Kau boleh menolaknya jika kau telah memiliki calon yang sesuai dengan keluarga kita, Siwon-ah!"_

"Karna itulah aku mengakhiri karir ku… Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada appa, jika aku sudah memiliki calon istri maka aku akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Choi dan meninggalkan karirku…"

"_Kau ingin membuat kejutan apa lagi eoh? Setelah keluar dari dunia artis, kau bilang kau akan menikah? Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu? Kapan kau akan kenalkan pada appa dan umma eoh?"_

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, appa. Dia pemalu, jadi sedikit sulit untuk membujuknya menemui appa dan umma, tapi akan aku usahakan. Sudah dulu appa… hehehe anyyeong!"

Setelah aku memutuskan sambunganku pada appa, aku memencet nomor yang sudah terlalu sering ku hubungi dan ku hapal sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Anyyeong, babykyu~"

"_Yak! Wonnie –ah jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"_

"Kenapa baby, aku suka panggilan itu, lagipula sangat cocok dengan mu…"

"…"

Aku tau sekarang dia pasti sedang merona, kyaa~ andai aku ada di sana, pasti pipi dan bibirnya tak akan selamat

"baby, tadi aku sudah bilang appa ku, dan dia ingin bertemu dengan mu"

"_Wonnie, aku…"_

"Jika kamu belum siap aku juga tak akan memaksamu baby…"

"_Arigato, siwonnie…"_

"Ne, Aishiteru, baby~"

"_N…a…nado, wonnie"_

"_tut… tut… tut…"_

**Tada nai te waratte sugosu hibi ni**

**Tonari ni tatte ireru koto de**

**Boku ga ikiru imi ni natte**

**Kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta**

**Hanya Dengan Memilikimu Di Sampingku****  
Menghabiskan Hari Dengan Tawa dan Tangisan  
Hal Itu Kini Telah Menjadi Makna Dalam Kehidupanku  
Aku Persembahkan Lagu Cinta Ini Untukmu**

**Tokyo - December 29, 2008**

"Lagu ini tercipta ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang dewi. Aku sangat mengharapkan bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi dewi yang menemani setiap siang dan malamku, dewi yang selalu mengiringi setiap langkahku, dewi yang akan menjadi teman hidupku dan membangun keluarga bersamaku… Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**'nee, ano hi no bokura nanno hanashi wo shiteta?'**

**Hajimete atta nichi ni yosoyososhiku**

**Arekara iroiro atte toki ni wa kenka moshite**

**Wakari autameno toki sugo shitane**

**Kono hiroi bokura sora no shita deatte koi woshite itsumademo**

**Apa Yang Kita Bicarakan Di Hari Itu****  
Di Hari Ketika Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu, Kita Begitu Jauh  
Namun Setelah Itu, Banyak Hal Yang Telah Terjadi  
Kadang Kala Kita Bertengkar  
Kita Menghabiskan Waktu Bersama Untuk Saling Mengerti**

Tokyo – 17 November, 2004

**Kyuhyun POV**

Suasana sore hari di musim gugur ini memang momen paling indah dan sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan. Perpaduan antara warna langit yang awalnya biru cerah menjadi kemerhan dengan diiringi oleh dedaunan dari pohon maple yang menguning dan memerah. Menjadikan alam begitu menyatu dengan keelokan warna yang elok. Inilah kegiatan ku ketika sore hari, selalu mampir ke taman kota dan mengabadikan setiap momen dengan Polaroid yang selalu ku bawa kemanapun aku pergi. Saat memasuki taman kota, bangku kayu di bawah pohon maple itulah yang selalu menjadi sandarku dan mencetak seluruh moment berharga.

Namun ketika itu pula, aku melihat seorang laki-laki telah mendudukinya. Memang bangku kayu tersebut cukup menampung tiga orang sekaligus, tapi aku sedikit senggan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Di saat aku akan mencari bangku kosong dan memiliki tempat yang strategis, lelaki tersebut meninggalkan bangku kesayanganku. Dengan segera, ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju bangku yang telah ditinggalkannya. Ku keluarkan Polaroid ku dan mencari-cari objek yang menarik, dan fuala… keluarlah sebuah gambar tiga anak kecil sedang bermain dan salah satu di antara mereka masih menggendong tas punggung khas anak SD.

Ku pandang hasil bidikan kameraku yang pertama dengan senyuman yang ketara di wajahku, hal ini mengingatkanku akan masa kecilku di Korea. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar seorang pria berbicara padaku, atau lebih tepanya memuji hasil jepretanku.

"Gambar yang sangat menyentuh… anda sangat pintar menciptakan suasana foto itu menjadi hidup, nona muda!"

_u.u_

**TBC**

Sedikit bangett!

**Gomenasaiii**

Udahan dulu yaa..

di lanjut besok hehehhehe :P

untuk kelanjutannya Kid ChangKyu, di tunggu aja yaa.. aku pasti update lagi kok, tapi ngga tau kapan... hohoho

Arigato minna udah baca *bow*

aiiukiu^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ai No Uta - wonkyu

Title : ai no uta – lagu cinta

Author : aiiukiu

Cast :Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (GS) and anymore

Rate :T

Inspired : [AI NO UTA – Greeeen]

Disclaimer: pemilik asli ff aneh ini adalah diriku sendiri, pemilik lagu adalah j-pop Greeeen dan pemilik cast adalah mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.

Warning : OOC, TYPOS, Gender Switch, aneh bin abal. **Jika ngga suka ama pair ini (wonkyu GS) sangat diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan ff ini, sankyu ^^ **

setelah mendengarkan dan memahami lagu ini, jadi lahir ff abal ku…

**Happy Reading All **

**nb: Di ingat tanggal yang tertera yaa..**

* * *

_WonKyu Gender switch_

**'nee, ano hi no bokura nanno hanashi wo shiteta?'**

**Hajimete atta nichi ni yosoyososhiku**

**Arekara iroiro atte toki ni wa kenka moshite**

**Wakari autameno toki sugo shitane**

**Kono hiroi bokura sora no shita deatte koi woshite itsumademo**

Tokyo – 17 November, 2004

**Kyuhyun POV**

Suasana sore hari di musim gugur ini memang momen paling indah dan sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan. Perpaduan antara warna langit yang awalnya biru cerah menjadi kemerhan dengan diiringi oleh dedaunan dari pohon maple yang menguning dan memerah. Menjadikan alam begitu menyatu dengan keelokan warna yang elok. Inilah kegiatan ku ketika sore hari, selalu mampir ke taman kota dan mengabadikan setiap momen dengan Polaroid yang selalu ku bawa kemanapun aku pergi. Saat memasuki taman kota, bangku kayu di bawah pohon maple itulah yang selalu menjadi sandarku dan mencetak seluruh moment berharga.

Namun ketika itu pula, aku melihat seorang laki-laki telah mendudukinya. Memang bangku kayu tersebut cukup menampung tiga orang sekaligus, tapi aku sedikit senggan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Di saat aku akan mencari bangku kosong dan memiliki tempat yang strategis, lelaki tersebut meninggalkan bangku kesayanganku. Dengan segera, ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju bangku yang telah ditinggalkannya. Ku keluarkan Polaroid ku dan mencari-cari objek yang menarik, dan fuala… keluarlah sebuah gambar tiga anak kecil sedang bermain dan salah satu di antara mereka masih menggendong tas punggung khas anak SD.

Ku pandang hasil bidikan kameraku yang pertama dengan senyuman yang ketara di wajahku, hal ini mengingatkanku akan masa kecilku di Korea. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar seorang pria berbicara padaku, atau lebih tepanya memuji hasil jepretanku.

"Gambar yang sangat menyentuh… anda sangat pintar menciptakan suasana foto itu menjadi hidup, nona muda!"

Dengan segera ku palingkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara. Dia, laki-laki yang duduk di sini tadi.

"A…Arigato…" terimakasihku pada padanya karena telah memujiku. Ia pun membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan dua buah dimple yang menawan. Ahh… aku yakin pasti kedua pipiku memerah sekarang.

"Apakah kamu seorang fotografer?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Mm, bukan, aku hanya senang mengabadikan suasana yang ada di sekitarku saja."

"Sungguh? Tapi kau terlihat seperti seorang fotografer,bagi ku!" katanya kembali, ah dia terlalu memujiku. Tapi aku harus bilang apa? Aku memang bukan seorang fotografer sehingga aku hanya memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

"Ah, boleh ku tau nama mu? Aku Siwon, Choi Siwon."

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun." Kataku dan menjabat tangannya karena ia tadi menjulurkan tangan kanannya saat akan berkenalan.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Kyuhyun-ssi, sudah ku duga kau orang Korea"

"Sama-sama Siwon-ssi" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis yang masih terpatri di wajahnya sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa sejak tadi Siwon memperhatikannya, ia jadi risih sendiri dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari taman itu.

"Ano, aku harus pulang sekarang, permisi Siwon-ssi. Anyyeong…"

"Ah, tunggu Kyuhyun-ssi, bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu sampai seberang jalan sana?"

"T…tentu saja Siwon-ssi, mari!"

-.-

-,-

**Siwon POV**

Sore hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota tuk mencari inspirasi ku menciptakan sebuah karya yang tertuang dalam alunan melodi dan syair lagu ku. Oke, akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang diriku. Nama ku Choi Siwon, 21 tahun, orang Korea yang menetap di Tokyo, Jepang. Dari awal aku berada di Jepang aku tinggal di sebuah apartment yang cukup luas dan nyaman di daerah Kagurazaka, Shinjuku. Awalnya hanya meneruskan S2 ku di Waseda University, namun secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan teman SMA ku yang bekerja di perusahaan pencari bakat di Jepang dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi artis di agensinya itu. Sekarang inilah aku, seorang penyanyi baru dan harus menuangkan seluruh kreatifitas dan imajinasi ku agar menjadi penyanyi yang sukses, bukan hanya di Jepang namun di seluruh Asia bahkan seluruh dunia! Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ku informasikan, hehehe

Saat aku telah sampai di taman kota, aku duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di bawah pohon maple yang memerah karena musim gugur. Di sana, aku hanya duduk diam namun tak menghasilkan apapun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan membeli secangkir kopi di ujung taman. Ketika aku akan kembali ke bangku yang tadi ku tinggalkan, aku melihat seorang gadis sedang duduk di sana. Ia sedang mengambil beberapa gambar atau mungkin hanya satu gambar saja dengan kamera polaroidnya yang berwarna baby blue. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju bangku kursi tersebut dan duduk di sebelah gadis tersebut. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, aku melihatnya tersenyum saat ia sedang memandangi hasil cetakan dari kamera baby blue nya itu dengan senyum manis yang mampu melupakan tujuan awalku datang ke tempa ini. Aku pun memberanikan diri berbicara padanya. Ia bernama Cho Kyuhyun, nama yang cantik sesuai dengan pemiliknya, ia memiliki hobi fotografi. Kyuhyun memiliki kulit putih bersih yang cenderung pucat dipadukan dengan surai panjang berombak berwarna cokelat eboni yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Lelehan caramel tergambar di kedua bola matanya dengan hidung yang mancung dan bibir plum yang terlihat begitu manis di mataku. Dia sosok wanita yang sempurna dan aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Untuk itulah aku beralasan ikut bersamanya sampai di Shinjuku Sanchome Station. Saat di perjalanan Kyuhyun mengatakan dia tinggal di daerah Kagurazaka, itu artinya tujuan kita sama. Dia mahasiswa semester 3 fakultas management di Tokyo University of Science. Setelah sampai di Kagurazaka Station, ternyata dia menginap di apartment yang sama!

**Siwon POV End**

Setelah pertemuan mereka di Taman Shinjuku itu, pertemuan demi pertemuan tak disengaja terus terjadi. Misalnya saja ketika mereka keluar dari gedung apartment, secara tidak sengaja bertemu dan akhirnya berjalan bersama.

Tokyo, 9 April 2005

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sejak pertemuan pertama ku dengan Siwon oppa, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja itu, aku dan Siwon oppa telah saling mengenal. Apalagi dengan kesamaan tempat tinggal, kami berdua akhirnya menjalin sebuah hubungan yang disebut dengan sahabat. Kini telah hampir satu tahun aku dan Siwon oppa berteman. Siwon oppa, namja yang tinggi dan bertubuh tegap serta kekar itu memiliki sepasang mata yang tajam tapi juga meneduhkan. Jangan lupakan kedua dimple yang dimilikinya ketika tersenyum. Dan aku satu rahasia besarnya! Ia merupakan seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun di Jepang saat ini. Walaupun begitu, siwon oppa sama sekali tidak sombong, ia justru selalu ramah pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya. Dan itulah yang ku suka darinya!

9 april merupakan hari ulang tahun siwon oppa. Dan aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya di hari yang special ini. Untungnya, Rinna neechan, manager Siwon oppa bersedia membantuku… hehehehe jadi tidak sabar untuk mengerjai Siwon oppa!

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya, dengan segera ia mengirim sebuah e-mail kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun menyuruh siwon untuk menemuinya di Kagurazaka stasiun. Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di sana, ternyata Siwon sudah menunggu di depan stasiun.

"Siwon oppa!" panggil Kyuhyun. Siwon mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dan mencari orang yang memanggil namanya. Saat ia telah menemukan sosok gadis manis yang telah menarik hatinya tersebut di dalam stasiun, ia segera mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Oppa, aku lapar… ayo kita makan!"

"Dasar kau ini, aku kira ada apa… baiklah, mumpung hari ini aku free. Memangnya ingin makan apa Kyunnie?"

"Aku kangen masakan korea, ayo ke Okubo oppa! Aku mendapatkan 2 kupon hehehehe…" kata kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan 2 kupon makan di tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin memakan masakan korea… Ayo kita makan!"

.aiiukiu.

.ayano.

Setelah mengabiskan kira-kira 25 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di Okubo. Mereka memesan pesanan mereka setelah menemukan restoran korea yang tertera di kupon tersebut. Yaa… walaupun sederhana namun masakan di sini sangat enak. Aku serasa berada di Negara ku sendiri –Korea-

"Kyunnie, setelah ini kamu ingin kemana lagi?"

"Aku ingin ke Golden gai, hehehehe…"

"Memangnya mau apa kau di sana…?"

"Aku ingin menghibur melihat seberapa terkenalnya oppa di Shinjuku…"

"Jadi kau meragukan keartisan ku eoh?"

"Hahahahaha… jika iya bagaimana? Hahahhaha…"

-.-

Setelah selesai makan, sekitar jam 5 sore, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tiba di Golden Gai, tempat berkumpulnya para artis, sutradara dan model. Jadi jangan heran jika kalian akan menemukan banyak sekali pubic figure di sini. dan di sana jugalah, Kyuhyun beserta teman-teman Siwon, termasuk Rinna -manager-merencanakan sebuah kejutan ulang tahun.

"Oppa, aku ingin kamu menyanyi untukku! anggap saja itu permintaan fans mu oke!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat mereka berada di tengah keramaian.

"baiklah, tapi jangan di sini nee, aku ..."

"Kenapa oppa? aku ingin wonnie oppa menyayikan satu buah lagu di sini, tepat di mana kita berdiri sekarang! ah- tunggu sebentar!" perkataan Siwon terpotong oleh Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya dan dengan sembarangan juga, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya terbengong sendiri dan di tatap oleh banyak orang.

"Kyaa~ itu Siwon oppa!" Teriak salah satu fans Siwon yang berada tak jauh darinya. dengan segera banyak sekali fans siwon yang mengerumuninya.

"Siwon oppa, bolehkah aku berfoto bersama mu?"

"Siwon oppa, bolehkah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu?"

"siwon oppa ... "

suara - suara itulah yang saat ini mengelilingi Siwon dan mereka saling berdekatan untuk bisa berdekatan dengan idolanya. sampai-sampai Siwon kewelahan untuk mengatur para fans nya itu. Dalam hati, Siwon meruntuki Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya di sini sendiri.

"Permisi-permisi-permisi... wah, aku tak menyangka ternyata oppa memang benar - benar terkenal di Shinjuku, dari tadi sampai sekarang banyak yang mengenali mu hohoho.." tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun datang dan membawa sebuah gitar di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya Siwon oppa memberikan suara terbaiknya untuk fans-fans Siwon oppa… ini! " kyuhyun menyerahkan gitar yang ada di tangannya itu kepada Siwon.

Awalnya siwon enggan menyanyi di saat seperti ini, namun saat melihat siwonest, dan juga Kyuhyun tentunya ia akhirnya melatunkan sebuah lagu untuk mereka semua. Di saat ia menyelesaikan lagunya, tiba –tiba semua teman dan juga Rinna , sang manager membawakan sebuah kue tart berukuran besar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untuknya dalam bahasa Jepang. Tentu saja siwonest yang mengetahui kalau ini ulang tahunnya ikut menanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Siwon oppa, ottanjoubi omedetou!" teriak semua orang yang ada di sana. Dan tak disadari oleh Siwon, ia meneteskan air mata, semua teman-temannya, fans-fansnya dan juga gadis yang ia sukai walau belum menjadi miliknya itu memberikan sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

"arigato minna san! Terimakasih telah memberikan kejutan ini padaku. Dan aku pasti tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup ku!" kata Siwon diiringi oleh tepuk tangan dan teriakan oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

TBC again ^^

Notes:

- _Okubo _: merupakan distrik korea yang ada di Shinjuku

- _Gonden Gai _: merupakan daerah bergaya klub dan bar dan serring di kunjungi oleh para artis, dan biasanya mereka menempelkan poster – poster di dinding-dinding jalan sekitar daerah ini.

- Dari Okubo ke Golden Gai sekitar 14 menit dengan transportasi dan 16 menit jika jalan kaki.

- Dari Kagurazaka ke Todai of Science sekitar 5 menit dengan jalan kaki sedangkan dari Kagurazaka ke Waseda University sekitar 21 menit dengan transportasi umum.

terimakasih semuanya udah baca ff aku, dan terimakasih udah dukung aku, hehehe...

meotmeot , arigato udah suka ama ff nya, mm memang siwon oppa suka ama fotografi, tapi kyuhyun oppa juga seorang yang narsis, dan entah kenapa di otakku kyuhyun oppa jadi hobby fotografi. dan hasilnya nih ff hehehe...

babekyu88 , arigato udah suka ff ini, an terimakasih juga buat pemberitahuan pemplagiatan seseorang itu... semoga kamu suka kelanjutan kisahnya ^^

shin min young, arigato udah baca, ini udah lanjut semoga kamu suka ^^

lee minji elf , makasiihh... ini udah lanjut semoga kamu suka ^^

Augesteca , terimakasih udah bilang bagus, hehe :p waa tindakkan chingu bagus dan perlu ditiru, dari pada me-review si pencuri yang justru membuat puas si pencuri lebih baik me-review pemilik aslinya... nee, ini alur campuran, semoga kamu suka lanjutannya^^

Griffin 'Effie0420 , arigato udah kasih pemberitahuan soal pencuri ff ku dan peringatannya... ^^

mitchi, arigato udah kasih peringatan tentang pencuri ff, mm kalo aku sih nggak masalah dia mencuri ff aku, karena aku tahu, kalian semua tahu kalo ff ini murni buatanku dan kalian semua suka dengan ff buatanku. arigato :)

evil kyu, pertanyaan chingu banyak sekali, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya satu-satu :P, ini udah lanjut semoga kamu suka ^^

rikha-chan , ini udah lanjut saeng ^^, semoga kamu suka lanjutannya :)

NaraKim, mmm.. gomen chap ini pendek lagi, u.u

clouds06, ini udah lanjut, di chap ini masa PDKT nya wonkyu. mungkin chap besok baru wedding nya wonkyu hehe..

ratnasparkyu, ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga kamu suka ^^

vira. iya punyaku juga dicuri ama mereka chingu, ini udah lanjut semoga kamu suka ^^

sekali lagi terimakasih minna san udah baca dan me-review ff aneh ku ini.. dan aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih ama "Wiress SK" san, udah mempublikasikan kembali ff ku.. aku berdoa semoga anda terus berkarya dengan kemampuan anda sendiri dan mengurangi dosa-dosa ku dengan mencuri semua ff author-author di sini hohoho , amin...

sekian dan terimakasih

aiiukiu


End file.
